Be Mine and Mine Alone
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Kyoko is marrying another man, what will Tsuna do? Will he stop the wedding? Or will he let her go away with another man? Mukuro hated Reborn with real guts, is he going to marry the girl he barely know? Will someone came and stop this wedding or will he be a run-away groom? 2795-6996 in the end. Image DID NOT belonged to me.


**Be Mine and Mine Only**

**Written by: Kawaii Neko Nami**

**For: UnknownAliceX3**

**A/N: I… I have always been so glad that I've meet Alice-chan. She was like most of my fanfiction friends, caring and loving to me. I really love talking with her and I seriously wanna meet her in real life. So, since she had helped me a lot in my stories (Seriously, she helped me beta-read my 6996 story 'Never Again'! OMG, I'm so thankful to her!) I know she is a big 2795 fan (Kufufufu~ as for me, I'm more of a 6996 fan ^^). So here it is! A 2795 story made for her! Shhhh, please don't tell Alice-chan because I secretly make this without telling her… 030" Okay, now, please read the story and wish that our friendship will last forever~! X)**

* * *

The Vongola Decimo slammed the empty glass down on the counter. He muttered something unintelligible and poured himself another glass of sake.

"You know, you're being stupid, dame-Tsuna." A familiar voice said.

Tsuna flinched at the sharp voice but he didn't look up.

"Can't you be happy for her?" the voice asked again and the brown haired brunette snarled.

"Not when she is marrying someone I know…" the drunken brown head slammed the glass down and it shattered. Tsuna cursed as he wiped his sticky hands on his black tux.

"Seriously, dame-Tsuna…" his ex-tutor shook his head. "She can marry whoever she wants. It was your own fault for never confessed to her anyway."

"You will never understand my feeling, Reborn~" Tsuna swiped the shattered glass pieces off the counter. They spilled on the red velvet carpet, pieces scattering around his feet. "Because you have never feel in love before, ne~ Am I right?"

The ex-Arcobaleno twitched his eyebrows and cocked his gun. "Even if you're drunk, you have no right to talk to your tutor like that." Reborn said in a murderous tone.

* * *

Tsuna hated it. He hated the wedding with burning passion.

No, actually, he didn't hated the wedding that much. It was the fact that she was marrying _him, _Mukuro Rokudo, his half-mist guardian.

"Reborn~ haven't I told you I don't wanna attend their wedding?" the brown head brunette whined as he pulled his tie uncomfortably. For some sort of reason, the tie is seriously pissing him off today.

"Stop whining, dame-Tsuna. You looked like a stubborn child." Reborn coolly said.

"Where's _him_?"

"Isn't it absolute? Of course he will be in the groom's room, idiot." Reborn said, there's a hint of annoyance in his voice but Tsuna ignored that. "And no, don't you dare go and tried to murder him, dame-Tsuna. You will only make Kyoko sad if she knew her soon-to-be husband is being murdered by her own friend."

Tsuna cursed at how simple Reborn could read his mind.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, you looked so amazing~!" Haru exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Kyoko was wearing a snowy white dress that wrapped around her body perfectly. The dress wasn't too extravagant, but it wasn't too plain either.

"Thank you, Haru-chan…" Kyoko said with a smile, however, her honey brown orbs showed no emotions.

"Hahi? Kyoko-chan, are you nervous?" her best friend asked as she noticed her emotionless face.

"N-No, Haru-chan…" Kyoko said quietly. There are hints of sadness in her voice.

* * *

Tsuna wished he could stab the pineapple head. Oh, the way he smirked at him, it was obvious he was mocking him!

"That pineapple asshole…" Tsuna growled at the man that Kyoko will soon marry to. His intuition is telling him that he is going to regret forever if he didn't stop the wedding, but… but…

"Stop denying it, dame-Tsuna. You love her. You _still _love her." Reborn muttered under his breath.

"That was the past… even if right now I confessed to her, s-she won't love me back. She loves him…" Tsuna looked down to hide his sad expression.

"You know… she may love him, but, maybe she also love you…"

"You… R-Reborn…" the Vongola Decimo whispered as a tear escaped from his eye. He quickly wiped it off with the hem of his black tux.

The priest's voice suddenly seemed to be much more audible than it had been before. "If there are any persons present who do not concede to this wedding, may they speak out now or forever-"

"I object!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the brunette who had just stood up and objected the wedding. Most of the guests simply stared and gasped at the infamous Vongola Decimo who had just interrupted the wedding.

"J-Jyudaime!" Gokudera looked at his boss in shock.

"Tsuna-san! What do you think you're doing?" Haru's chocolate brown orbs widened with disbelief.

"Sawada! How dare you want to ruin-" Ryohei was being held back Reborn, who's face is unreadable. Tsuna ignored the glares he gets from Ryohei and Hana as he ran up to where the-soon-to-be-husband-and-wife stood and pulled Kyoko away from Mukuro.

"Mukuro, I-I can't let you married Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said. He gulped as he tried to lower his voice. "I mean… y-you can marry whoever you want, b-but! You can't marry Kyoko-chan because… because…"

It seems like the world have just stopped as only Tsuna could see the glint of hope in Kyoko's eyes. Her eyes are begging for him to tell the truth, and suddenly, Tsuna felt himself is starting to gain confidence.

"Because I still love Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna blurted out. "I know I should have just told you sooner, Kyoko-chan… I… I'm being a coward a-and…"

"Tsu-kun." Kyoko cut him off softly. She looked at him, her honey brown orbs glittering. "You could have said it earlier."

"Y-You mean…"

They were suddenly being interrupted by a creepy laughter. Both of them turned around and looked at Mukuro who had an amused look on his face.

"Kufufufufu~ I'm glad you decided to finally confessed your feeling, Decimo~" the illusionist is pleasantly surprised and also glad at the same time. He had been 50% leaning towards this outcome. The other result is him getting married with a girl he barely knows. To tell the truth, it was the ex-arcobaleno who forced him into this, some way or another. It was probably the event in the bar last week. He was extremely drunk, and couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew is that when he was awoke, Reborn had a sly smirk and he was told to married the orange head as he had promised. He had been seriously confused. But even if the Vongola Decimo wasn't going to confess his feeling, he had planned to run away anyway. Kufufufufu~ a run-away groom sounded not bad. After all, even if he is going to married, there's only one girl he will ever wanted to be his bride, and that's his beloved Nagi~

Tsuna, seeing no actions came from the soon-to-be husband of his beloved crush, quickly dragged Kyoko out from the church. He could hear many peoples screaming at them and the priest simply frozen in shock.

"A-Ah, Kyoko-chan! I'm sorry for doing such things! I-I know I'm being stupid, b-but…" Tsuna stuttered as he quickly let go of the orange head's hand when he realize what he had just done. He hanged his head low as he is ready to be yelled by the girl he had been in love for so long. What he didn't expect is a soft giggle came off from the run-away bride.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun." Kyoko said to him, slowly taking his hand back as she squeezed him gently.

A smile slowly formed on Tsuna's shocked face as he intertwined their fingers together. He was glad… that he had stopped this wedding and had confessed to her. His lips find their way to the glossy pink lips that were seemed to be inviting him.

"Kyoko-chan, please be mine and mine only." Tsuna whispered as he buried his head into her orange locks. Kyoko just nodded her head as she snuggles closer to him, with a soft mumble of 'Yes, I'm only yours, Tsu-kun'.

* * *

_**Back to the church,**_

Mukuro chuckled as he pulled the collar of his white dress shirt. Well, everything is over now. The bride had just run away with her beloved crush, and now he is finally free from the grip of the evil Reborn.

"Oh no, Mukuro. You're not getting away like this."

Mukuro turned around and fixed a piercing glare at the ex-tutor of Vongola Decimo who just smirked back at him.

"Even if Kyoko had just run away with that Dame-Tsuna, this wedding will just continue."

"Kufufufufu~ ex-arcobaleno, the bride had just ran away, how will this wedding continue~?" a killing aura started to surround the mist guardian as he smiled darkly at world strongest hitman.

"Don't worry, the replacement will appear soon."

Mukuro was about to ask the hitman who the hell he meant by 'replacement' when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"M-Mukuro-sama?"

The male illusionist's mix-matched orbs widened when he saw his beloved Nagi standing at the outside the church. The female illusionist stepped into the church hesitantly.

"Mukuro-sama, why do you call me to come here?" The female illusionist asked as her violets stared at Mukuro's ruby red and sapphire blue innocently.

"_So this is what that ex-arcobaleno means…" _Mukuro smirked knowingly at the hitman. Without any hesitation, the mix-matched eyes illusionist pulled Chrome into an embrace.

"M-Mukuro-sama…?"

"Have you ever… dreamt about being my bride?" Mukuro whispered softly into her ear and the female illusionist blushed.

"Mukuro-sama, p-please stop joking…" She tried to pull away from his embrace, which only make Mukuro to hug her even tighter.

"This isn't a joke, Nagi. I want to marry you. Do you want to be my bride?"

Chrome couldn't found her voice. She could felt tears forming at the edge of her eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

"Mukuro-sama, I… I…" A smile formed on the female illusionist face as she rubbed the happy tears away from her eyes.

"This is a dream, right, Mukuro-sama…?"

The usual cold-hearted and creepy illusionist chuckled lovingly to the crying girl as he rubbed her tears away from her cheek.

"Silly as always, my girl. This isn't a dream, it's reality." He caressed her cheek before closing the gap between them. He nibbled her lips softly as Chrome slowly reply his kiss.

Reborn smirked to himself as he took out a note pad and clicked his ball pen. He scribbled two words.

_Mission completed._

**-The End-**

**E/N: **

**For Alice-chan= Surprise~! I do tell you I'm gonna gave you a huge surprise sooner, right? :3 Haha, I hope you enjoy this story although it might not be as great as yours… Oh, and please get well from your sick. D: I seriously missed you…**

**For other beloved readers= Tell me, it's not too dramatic, is it? D: Ugh, I felt like I failed on writing kissing scene… it's just so hard since I never kissed anyone before except my family. =w=" Oh, and do you like the story? :D Please tell me about your opinions!**


End file.
